pennywisethedancingclownitfandomcom-20200214-history
Beverley Marsh
Beverley Marsh was a survivalist of the horrific IT and a member of the proclaimed childhood Derry Gang The Loser's Club She was the daughter of local Janitor Al Marsh and was constantly abused by him over his obessesive drinking. She was the only love interest of Ben Hanscom. It(1980) Beverley first appeared in the original King Novel and had all the same charateristics as the screen adaption. She was the daughter of a gruelling abusive drunk and the love interest of fellow friend Benjamin Hanscom. Her father was the janitor at the Derry High Scholl they all attended and she was undermine by the other girls of the school fror her 'no class' and janitorial parent. It(1990) Beverley was portrayed Emily Perkins in childhood and Annette O'Toole in adulthood. She was called like in the novella by former childhood friend Mike Hanlon to return to the small hometown in Maine, Derry to defeat a primordial fear evil that is still devouring children many years after their encounters with IT. It appeared to Beverley firstly as the voice of all the dead kids of that time who fell victim to the maniacal clown appearence Pennywise who lured them down into the sewers and severley mauled them. It's clown voice then reminated through the sink and a blood balloon saturated the sink of the bathroom. The blood was invisible to her suspicious father but to the rest of the loser club that she was a part of. Beverley upon receiving the call was working as a boss of a financial buisness alongside an equally abusive as her father husband in Chicago, Illnois. She escaped her nasty groom's clutches and escaped back to Derry eager to see her old friends that she loved dearly. She also makes a pit stop like all the others to a spot that was part of her childhood. For her it was her original weatherboard red home where her and her father lived. The home was now prone to a Annabell Kesh who happened to be a figment of It's nasty maniacal taunt. Beverlye escaped the home to find it actually boarded up with no residents. Beverley survived the secdond coming of IT and killed him via ripping his heart out of his true form's chest alongside Ben Hanscom, Richie Tozier and Bill Denbrough. Beverley then went on to marry Ben Hanscom who always deeply adored her and would write her secret poetry. They ended up raising many kids. Beverley Marsh and the Bad Father Beverley's father Al was the high school janitor where she attended. For this she received high ridicule from the pompous girls of her school. Al ever since the death of Mrs. Marsh tragically would drink heavy and take his rage out on Beverley. He would strap and slap Beverley at given chance and lived on in the red weatherboard home. When Beverley encountered IT twice it appeared as the form of her father beckoning her fear.. Al Marsh was reported dead by the imaginary actual IT Mrs. Kesh but true to her word evidence of the time suggests that he is. Bevv and IT Beverley encountered IT thirdly through a sink mishap involving dead children voices and the clown's sound of looming threat and a bloody balloon causing everlasting mess for her to clean up. The blood dissappeared when the whhole group cleaned it up proving that together they are strong and an equal match for Pennywise. IT also attacked Beverley again when she returned to her home in Derry as a mummified woman Mrs. Kesh. IT also made the fortune cookie of hers sprout blood in the same manner as to the sink explosion. IT also left a yellow balloon omen near Beverley as warning. Beverley and Ben Beverley Marsh went on to marry and carry kids for childhood spurned love Ben Hanscom escaping her already gruelling marriage. Beverley is seen after the killing of IT speeding away in a yellow taxi with the embracing Ben. Category:The Loser's Group Category:Survivours Category:The Children Category:Characters